


Conjured

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Based on the Sheriff and his wife's scene in 6x8.Listen to Pim Stones -The last one I made, for extra feelings





	Conjured

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Sheriff and his wife's scene in 6x8.
> 
> Listen to Pim Stones -The last one I made, for extra feelings

****  
  
Liam placed the pizza boxes down on a crate, “I got us pepperoni, there's so many pineapples on here you're gonna hate me forever” Liam turned to Theo, the smile on his face faltered seeing the chimera's expression, “Theo? What is it? What's wro-”

 

“Liam??” Liam spun around startled by his alpha’s voice, his tone peppered with concern and his face even more so as he looked around the small space. Empty, aside from the small crate with the pizza.

 

“Scott, uhm… I, I guess there is something I need to tell you.” He didn't want Scott to find out like this, he wanted to tell him when the time was right.

 

“What are you doing down here? Who were you talking to??” Scott stepped closer, taking another look around.

 

“Well, we have been staying here… there was no other place to go. We were worried about what you all would say…” Liam glanced at the tunnel entrance, where the rest of the pack stood.

 

“We?” the alpha frowned, worry deepening in his gaze.

 

“Scott, we love each other, we always have” Liam spoke calmly but firm, he moved to stand next to Theo.

 

“Who?? What is going on, Liam?”

 

Liam smiled nervously looking between Theo and Scott, “Theo…” he said gesturing to the space beside him, at which Scott only frowned. “Theo and I have been together since he came back, since I brought him back”

 

Scott realized. He saw the pain hiding behind the beta’s eyes, this had happened before. He recalled what the sheriff told him about his wife, how he conjured her up to fill that void when Stiles was gone. Someone to make up for the hurt and the emptiness inside so you wouldn’t have to admit that it was real. Pain like that couldn’t possibly be real right? It shouldn’t be.

 

“Liam, Theo isn’t here…”

 

“What?”

 

“We couldn’t bring him back, remember?”

 

“Liam frowned, the slightest memory flicking through his brain, “But the ghost riders?” he asked remembering how Theo saved him, how he acted as the bait so that Liam could save his friends.

 

“We found you knocked out in the elevator, Liam. You passed out from rage trying to pry open the doors” Scott said softly.

 

_To get to him, I was trying to get to him…._

“Okay no… no, the zoo, he was there he helped. He kept me from killing Nolan, he drove me home…” Liam’s voice broke as the things he had denied came flooding back in a wave of emotions, he shook his head to rid it of the thoughts, swallowing painfully passed the lump in his throat.

 

“Monroe shot you, Nolan…”

 

“… was the one who brought me to you…” Liam’s eyes veered off to somewhere behind Scott, his blinks slow and wet.

 

Scott sighed, “Yeah”

 

“Scott…” Liam whispered biting down on his trembling bottom lip

 

“I’m sorry Liam… Theo is de-”

 

“I know!! I know….” He raised a hand halting the words in his alpha’s mouth, he couldn’t hear that word, he would _never_ be ready to hear it.

 

The bitter taste of realization seeped in to his mouth, replacing the taste of Theo on his tongue. Liam looked around at the little nest that they had made together, and suddenly he couldn’t remember where all the furniture came from. Each time he had gone down to the tunnels, he would find another piece arranged perfectly as if it had always been there, he never questioned it.

 

And as surely as he realized it, each item disappeared before his eyes. First the couch, then the kettle and lastly the bed, _their bed_. Liam grasped then what had happened, a year ago- one year that he and Theo had been together…. a year since Theo had been gone.

 

Scott placed a reassuring hand on Liam’s shoulder before leaving the tunnels, giving him the space he needed.

 

“Liam, he doesn't know... he doesn't understand" Theo stood frozen on the spot.

 

Liam turned to look at him, his heart sinking to his stomach, his brain racing to find any kind of reason not to have to do what he was about to. It wasn’t fair.

 

*

_“Hayden you don’t have to leave! Why are you doing this??”_

_“Because you’re in love with someone else Liam!! I can see it, I can feel it. You’re always sneaking out, sometimes you don’t even come back… I can’t do this.”_

*

 

"No Theo.... you're not here.... anymore." his lip quivered, eyes red and flooding with tears.

 

"Liam, I'm here... look at me, you brought me back!"   Theo pleaded because he knew...

 

"I tried to bring you back Theo.... but it didn't work baby.... when they….” His voice hitched, getting stuck in his throat “when they put you in the ground you.... you _died”_ Liam croaked, wiping the tears from his face only for them to be replaced with fresh ones.

 

Theo shook his head and laughed desperately, "Liam..."

 

With every memory that returned the outline of Theo's figure grew fuzzier, even so, he was beautiful, ethereal. The image Liam would always keep dear, as close to his heart as possible.

 

"You're here because I _wanted_ you to be. I wanted you to be real so badly. I had you back... I had my baby back"

 

Liam reached for Theo, his fingers hovering near the outline of his fading face, tears spilling over Liam's lips.

 

Theo tilted his head and looked at the face he loved so much, he thought of how tragic it was that he was allowed only this tiny piece of heaven... "You Liam Dunbar, will always be the epitome of my life, you are _everything_ , angel. Everything. And I love you… _I love you_ " Theo swallowed down his sorrow and stepped back.

 

“I love you Theo, I will always….” Liam blinked away the tears and when he opened his eyes again, Theo was gone.

 

Sobs racked through his body and he sunk down to his knees, his face contorted with grief as salty tears leaked into his mouth. Liam rested his hands over the spot where Theo had stood, hopeful that perhaps he could feel him there one last time, “Please… don’t leave me here”

 

Scott sat down next to Liam and he held him, he let him cry, he let him grieve. Soon there were two more pairs of arms holding him, Malia and Lydia shuffled in on either side of him and Scott. Corey and Mason sat opposite them, a soothing hand holding his, letting him squeeze as hard as his pain demanded.  

 

And that is all pain really is, something that demands to be felt. Whether it be now or when you are ready to acknowledge it, it _will_ be felt at one point or another- just like love. 


End file.
